A Different kind of Love Story
by BeckNCall
Summary: A look at Bellw and Edward's love through the ages and events of time


Stepahnie Meyer owns these characters, I wouldn't think of saying I made them myself. This is kind of original with Bella and Edward and their love through out all of time.

**A Different Kind of Love Story**

**By BekkNCall**

"No Bella!" Edward told me roughly and pushed me away from his lips.

"But we can kiss Edward!" I say hotly, angry and the blood rushing to my face.

Edward looked away trying to ignore the heat of my passion for him. "You know I can't kiss you now."

"Why is that? Is it wrong of me to think you love me?" I say, thought whirling through my brain. I feel rejected, crushed and I turn away from Edward also. It is night, and it is cold. I hear music in the background, something by a band. Edward would know what it is, but I tune the music out as the thought crowds my brain and I hug myself. "You don't love me. This is all a game. An eternal game about how you can make anyone love you and then you laugh behind your cold eyes and rock hard skin."

"Never that Bella."

His voice was calm, gentle, almost a whisper by my ear, but I knew I had walked away from him. I hold onto the rail and stare out into the distance. My anger is fading but my blood is still up. "Do you play games, Edward Cullen? Do you think of me as nothing more than a playing piece? One of those horses in the horse-racing game Carlisle has?"

Edward smirked, I could feel it boring in between my shoulders. "No. I see you as one of Alice's game of life pieces."

"A blunt pointy object?"

"You are pretty blunt. Emmett would think of using you as a bat in baseball if he thought I would let him get away with it."

"Don't try and make me laugh, Edward Cullen. It won't work," I snap at him.

Then he was behind me. "Come with me."

"No! I have my own life! I love you, but I need my space!"

"You need to come with me right now."

"Unless you want to make love to me, right now. In our room."

Edward grimaced, all his self control holding his hormones (if he had any) in. "No. We need to leave right now."

"Why?"

Edward gestured to our left, where water rushed up the deck. "Because the Titanic is sinking."

* * *

Some time later, we were in a meadow, up a tree. Edward sparkled in the sunlight, twinkling this way and that way but no one else could see because we were in the tree.

"I am yours in soul only, Edward."

"I fear for your soul. Because if you become a vampire you will lose that soul and be condemned to hell." Edward looked away. "Like me. I couldn't bear thinking that."

"No Edward, I have no soul. It's just a matter of speaking. My heart will always be yours."

"And mine yours," Edward said to me quietly. He picked an apple off the tree, and held it up to my face with a smirk. That face carved like a marble, looking so devilishly handsome. So beautiful I sometimes felt like wetting myself or riding a pony. I giggle, and he looked at me confusedly. "What are you thinking about?"

I take the apple from his hand, and drop it. "Nothing you need to worry about. Or do you?" I ask lightly, questioning. He looks at me again and it makes my heart melt to look into such pure beautifulness that I feel like crying and saying "God!" over and over. "I was just thinking that we are good together and that you are too good for me." There, I said it. The dark horse in the room, or the tree, with us. "Because you are so handsome and I am so very plain."

"Bella Swan, you are not plain," Edward said, taking my chin in between his thumb and finger and squeezing it gently. If he squeezed harder he could break my chin but I don't think about that at all. All I can think about are his golden eyes staring into mine and time seems to stop. "You are beautiful. Even Mike Newton thinks so."

"And because Mike Newton thinks I am beautiful I must be?" I laugh.

Edward laughs as well. "He has to be right about something sometime, and he is right about this. But you are wrong. I am not perfect. I have killed people. I have butchers small animals and big animals. I have crashed my car over and over and I cannot program my Tivo and miss the end of Gossip Girl all the time. Which makes me angry. But you are perfect. You are small and soft and perfect and smell beautiful all the time." He dropped his head to my neck and inhaled.

"Edward..." I am embarrassed and I blush again. "I haven't bathed in a few days. I must smell terrible."

Edward inhaled again and leaned back with his eyes closed and a smile carved into his face. "You smell beautiful. Like a small woodland animal I am about to suck."

"Gee, thanks," I say sarcastically.

"I mean you smell attractive to me, and the small animals I... feed on smell the same kind of attractive to me. I want to bite your neck and suck everything that comes spurting out, but I love you too much to drain you of your vital fluids."

I push Edward's face away with a hand, annoyed. He responds by picking and holding up another apple. I take this one from his hand and throw it down through the tree as I wrap my arms around Edward's neck and kiss him on the lips.

I don't notice I hit Isaac Newton in the head with this apple either.

* * *

"Can we have children?"

"No," Edward said seriously. "We cannot have children. They taste terrible, and the Volturri don't like them."

"Do the Volturri think they taste bad as well?" I joke, but Edward thinks seriously.

"No. They like the blood of the innocent. It tastes... innocent. Like a lamb." Edward licked his lips hungry. "But the Volturri don't like children vampires because they are immoral children. They don't change and act like children forever."

I try to think of paying a child vampire $5 pocket money for eternity and think they would drive me crazy because they would never get over watching Elmo on Sesame Street and want to ask questions, like forever. I shudder. "I don't want a vampire baby. But I am not a vampire at the moment, Edward, could we have a baby now?"

"It might be impossible to have a baby now. I don't know if I can father children. And I don't know whether you could give birth to a part vampire baby."

I look Edward in the eyes through our helmets. "I could give birth to anything you could put in me."

"I think you could," Edward said after thinking. He looked away at the sun, and I realised – he wasn't sparkling.

"How do you do that? You're not sparkling in the sunlight."

Edward looked back to me and smiled. "We sparkle because we are hard like diamond, and that interacts with the refraction of light in the atmosphere of Earth that causes the reflection of light on our skin. It's a simple scientific matter really. And here in my space suit on top of this rocket I have no atmosphere."

I realise that his visor is open and there is no air in his suit. I am amazed. Just then, my feet start getting hot and looking down I can see flames starting to lick up from the sides of the space ship. "Edward! It's burning!"

He grabbed me, and shifted me behind him so I stood in his shade. "I will protect you always Bella. Always and always. I will protect you from the burning heat of re entry like I protect you from my own burning passion."

"Oh Edward, who will protect you?"

"I am a rock hard vampire," Edward said, shrugging as flames leap from his shoulders as well. "I don't need protecting."

I look down through the porthole beneath me, and can see a small Russian dog. "Edward! There's a small dog in here! Will the dog survive?"

"Not if I get hungry," Edward joked, before looking at it closely. "No, this dog died months ago."

"How can you tell?"

"Because it is dead and there is no air in the spaceship. Only dead things don't need air."

As we reached lower in the air, Edward began sparkling again.

Before the flames rob us of voice, I whisper in his ear, "You are my shooting star."

* * *

"Where are we now?" I look around, unable to tell. Edward takes my hand and steps into shadow to stop sparkling.

"We are in a desert."

"Gee," I say, kicking the sand under my feet against a date tree. "What gave you that idea?"

"The desert," Edward said, waving his hand at the desert around us. "This is also burning like my heart for you."

"Perhaps we should keep your passions in the shade," I say, embarrassed that he is talking to me this way. I feel like if he asked me to now, I would give myself to him and ride him like a pony around the desert until we found an oasis and I would let him drink while I took off his saddle and bridle. "They might be too much for me to handle. I feel emotionally vunerable."

"You are so vunerable," Edward said, running his fingers through my hair. "One quick twist and I could snap your neck. One quick bite and I could tear your clothes off. One quick kick and you could see stars again."

"Oh ha ha, you wouldn't hurt me, would you?" I look up imploring him.

"No, I would not hurt you like that Bella. I hurt you enough when I ran away to Italy and when I bashed you into that wall before I left."

"You make me hurt by being around me. You give me pain in a good way when you grab my arm and tell me off. My life is pain Edward and you are the best thing in it."

He turned away from me, hurt like I'd stabbed him through his unbeating heart. "Don't say that. I'm not good. I'm a devil. A demon in sexy irresistible disguise. That is what evolution has made me! An ultimate hunter! I can sit and have my prey come to me because I am so beautiful! And I think sometimes in the cold dark of night I call my missing soul that you like me because of... me."

I take his chin in my fingers now and try to pull his head to face me, but he is immovable. I walk around him and look up into his eyes. "Edward, my love, I love you because of who you are. Not because of your body. Not because of your eyes or your messy hair or your rock hard stomach. Not because of your money or your car or Carlisle or because Alice is so nice to me. But because you are nice to me. You show me you are nice in so many ways – I like how you watch me at night, making me safe while I sleep in case someone attacks me or I have nightmares. You scared Mike Newton away. You get me to school on time and take me home so I get to both places. You take care of me and make me feel like I'm a real person."

"You make me sound so bad," Edward said, looking away again.

I laugh. "Girls like bad boys."

"But I am not a boy," Edward said. "I am a man. I am over one hundred years old this year and even if you are a vampire I will always be more than one hundred years older than you because of that one true fact. We are worlds apart in time, lovers cast adrift by nature and nurture and a century of time that can never be covered."

"You listen to CDs!" I say desperately for him to hear me speak. "You drive a car! You play computer! You watch TV! We have lots in common!"

"We had CDs when I was human. We called them records and used needles to play them. I scratched a lot of my first CDs because I kept forgetting they used small laser guns to make the music with them. And Emmett works the remote controls because I always open the garage door when I try to watch TV. And I can't work Tivo."

"No one can work Tivo." I walk away from Edward a little, into the sunlight from behind the pyramid being built. "But we don't come from two different times or worlds. Sure, you were born before me, but Charlie is older than my mom and she's ancient. And they each have good points and bad points but they worked together at marriage."

"Bella, your parents are divorced."

"Yes, but they worked hard together at marriage. Some things just don't work out, but I know we will!" I look at him adoringly and longingly and Edward relents and steps into the light to take my hands. The slaves look in amazement as he sparkles and drop to the ground bowing.

"They think you are a god, Edward."

Edward looked disturbed at that thought and turned his back on the Egyptians. "No one should worship me."

But secretly, I did.

* * *

Here we are again in Forks, Washington. There are trees all around us and Edward holds my hand. It is the day before we get married and I am nervous. My love for Edward still bubbles out of me like steam from a pot on the stovetop when I make dinner for Charlie. Edward's love for me kind of seeps from him like gas in a swamp. It is bright and burns brightly but comes out of him in ways you can't see easily.

"Even you shouldn't worship me Bella. I'm not good for you. I'm like sugar for a diabetic person, I'll kill you or send you to sleep for a very long time."

"We are getting married tomorrow though Edward," I say, grabbing his hands again and pulling him into the sun under the meadow. He sparkles immediately, the reflected and refracted light glittering off my hands as I hold him and then I hug him tightly, feeling his rock hard chest muscles make dimples in my cheek. "You will be my beautiful husband and I will be your beautiful wife once I am a vampire and can shine like you all do in the Cullen family."

"Your vampire looks won't make you a better person. I love you so much because of who you are: a mystery to me. Someone I don't know everything about at once. And because of how you smell to me. You smell like..."

"Dinner?" I joke.

Edward smiled at me. "I was going to say your cooking, but that is a better answer. You are a good person but you are easily depressed. You should be happy. You have a great family and a beautiful and nurturing soul and I don't want you to lose that by becoming mine. That will make you like me, hard and cold and dead and damned for all eternity and I do not want that of you Bella."

"Eternity doesn't scare me," I say, turning to him and surprising him with the passion in my own eyes and heart. My pulse beats with the strength of my words. "I love you Edward Cullen and I want nothing more than to be your wife for all eternity until the sun burns out and casts a black light over Earth and everyone sparkles because of the high UV rays. I will love you even if we are smashed or drowned or living with cavemen or dinosaurs or aliens or my folks. I will love you even if we both become rock stars or even if we make country music together, because I know it will be beautiful because of our love for each other. I know our children will be beautiful people who will have two parents who love them greatly. I know our families will get along so well together because we do and they will want to make us happy." I link my hands behind Edward's neck and pull myself up to just in front of his mouth. "And just think I will be a vampire soon and then every night can be our honeymoon night. Every night for eternity."

Edward gave me a hard look. "Eternity is a long time."

"We have a long time to get our love just right." I lean in to kiss him on his cold hard lips. "There is always time to make things right." I kiss him and I feel him stir under me.

"Some mistakes can't be taken back. Some relationships are just wrong."

"Eternity is a long time," I say to him lovingly. "As you said. And one thing time let's you do if you live long enough, is let you re-write the ending so it's good enough for you both."

**THE END**


End file.
